


Touch

by kpenguins48



Category: The Facts of Life
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Masturbation, Modern Era, Orgasm, Post-Series, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 22:08:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5181440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kpenguins48/pseuds/kpenguins48
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sexy battle of wills. Read to see who wins.</p><p>This is a deleted passage from Full Circle.</p><p> </p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch

Jo whispered hotly in Blair's ear. "I want ya to touch yourself."

"What?" Blair's eyes widened in horror. "I can't do that in front of you."

"Why baby? You're such a beautiful woman and no woman is more beautiful than when she's pleasuring herself."

"I...I can't," Blair blushed. She found the thought of it exciting yet felt embarrassed because that was something she'd always done in private.

"It's only me sweetheart," Jo gently coaxed. "Make yourself come for me." The brunette took her partner's hand and guided it to Blair's own womanhood. "Show me how you do it." Jo's moisture increased from the mere thought of her wife touching herself.

Blair was still hesitant. "Jo...I..."

Jo held onto Blair's hand and began moving it slowly. "Look at me Princess." The tomboy's smoldering eyes had an intensity raging from them and the blonde found herself completely captivated by their spell.

Blair's hand continued to move with the gentle guidance of her soul mate. She finally let herself feel the touch of her fingers on her own nether lips causing a slight moan to rise from her chest. The tomboy loosened her grip.

"No," Blair urged. "Keep going."

She loved being under Jo's command and her breath became faster. Blair gave her partner complete control and felt as if her body were no longer her own. Her nether region was swollen and her sable eyes darkened with her increasing arousal.

Jo continued guiding Blair's hand and began lightly kissing her neck. There was a particular spot where the blonde always sprayed perfume and Jo lingered there. The fragrance was both floral and spicy and it drove her wild. Jo could feel her own arousal coating the inside of her thighs while the tension built inside her. She nipped at her wife's collarbone with gentle pressure and Blair sighed. Blair found the feeling of her partner's warm breath on her neck to be hypnotic and all consuming.

"Jo...oh Jo...Jo," the attractive socialite murmured repeatedly. She was so absorbed in what Jo was doing to her she didn't realize she was talking at all.

Blair's hard cluster of nerves throbbed where her fingers touched and she moaned at the delicious sensations. Moisture dripped from her center and Jo pushed Blair's fingers inside. The tomboy let go of Blair's hand and watched the steady, sensual motion. The blonde used her other hand to work her clit and Jo was mesmerized by the beautiful sight before her.

As Blair touched herself, she looked over at Jo causing a jolt to go straight to Jo's groin. Blair was so wet the brunette could actually hear the penetrating movement. As they looked into one another's eyes, Jo found herself to be utterly aroused. Her center felt like it was on fire while she watched her partner giving herself pleasure. Jo was compelled to fondle her own nipples and she breathed heavily.

"Princess, I wanna see ya come."

"Come _with_ me baby," Blair panted, almost breathless. Her writhing body was covered in a sheen of perspiration since she would soon reach her peak.

"Blair," Jo breathed, "ya make me so hot. You're just so beautiful."

Jo reached down and rubbed her own pulsing clitoris, groaning at the contact. It throbbed beneath her fingers and she felt like she would explode.

Blair began whimpering and her body tensed with its impending release. At this point her eyes had darkened to almost black and she stared right into Jo's soul. The dark haired woman was absorbed in the view as Blair's fingers repeatedly disappeared into her wetness.

"Oh god Joey...this is for you!" Blair yelled out her release and she arched her neck, pressing the crown of her head into the pillows. The tremors traveled through her body causing her to shake uncontrollably as she gasped for air.

Jo's forehead was covered in beads of sweat while she furiously worked her pounding clit and her heart raced out of control. Her leg touched Blair's setting off a chain reaction. Jo's hips shot up and her orgasm culminated in a powerful roar. She continued to stroke herself, prolonging her own pleasure while watching her wife's tremors subside.

They lay quietly just listening to one another's breathing. Blair spoke first, barely coherent, and barely at a whisper.

"Wow. That was...I...wow."

"Yeah, I know." Jo sighed deeply.

Blair's eyes were only half open as she sighed her contentment. Her entire body was tingling.

"My god Grease Monkey, I can't move," she chuckled.

Jo was floating in the same state of bliss.

"Neither can I Warner. Neither can I."

Blair smiled, her eyes still dark. "We should do this more often."

The coffee haired spitfire grinned. "I knew you'd see it my way."

"I'll admit for once, just once Jo, you were right," Blair winked.

 

The end.

The Facts of Life and its characters are the property of Sony Pictures Television. No infringement is intended.


End file.
